evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
James Johnson
Character Name D. O. B: 11-30-1989 Gender: Male Marital Status: In a Relationship (Syria DeDarko) Last Known Location: New York, New York Occupation: Vigilante (POOR) Power (If DNA Alternate): Pyrokinesis w/ Flight Personality Use this section as an opportunity to describe your character's personality in detail. You can include subsections if you like as far as their personal interests go, their likes, their dislikes. This section should basically be a snapshot of everything that makes your character who they are. History They say that every hero has an origin, something tragic that caused them to devote their life to righting the injustice done to them. James is only partially different in this regard. Born and raised in Detroit, Michigan, he knew a hard life. Single mother who could barely afford to pay rent, let alone feed her and her son. Constantly bullied and picked on for being smaller, weaker, different from the other kids. No father to speak of in any capacity. The only sanctuaries available to him apart from home were the local library, in which he could get engrossed in a book, and any comics he had the money to afford. It comes as no surprise, now, that eventually he would find his way into the business of superheroism. But back then, James was going nowhere. Despite his intellect, the school system was so poor that it really didn't even matter if he showed up to class. Oftentimes, he didn't, simply because of all of the insults thrown his way for being a nerd or a dork or any such name the children could come up with. His only friend was a young black boy named CJ, who would always tell the younger boy to stand up for himself and -when that didn't work- who would stand up for James himself. For many years, the two were inseparable. On weekends, CJ would teach James some of the martial arts he was learning and the boys would have fun trying to emulate some of the Kung Fu Movie heroes. Unsurprisingly, James wasn't exactly gifted at the art, and more often than not, he came home with bruises from having fallen or punched something he probably shouldn't have. But of course, James' beginnings are only slightly different from most other heroes'. On the walk back to their respective houses from their middle school, the two boys split up. This decision would cost young CJ his life, as shortly after going their separate ways, the young man was struck down by gang violence - a casualty in a gang war neither of the boys had anything to do with. The actual target of the shooting was a known drug peddler, "Slits", who was known for carrying his homemade drugs inside slits in his jeans. The druggie went to the Hospital with minor wounds from the gunshots. Jim, worried about his friend, ran to the scene, arriving in time to find no trace of the target or the shooters. The only thing in the street was James' closest and best friend, dying in a pool of his own blood. With each breath, more shot from his chest. Choking, he looked into James' eyes with a terror not many could fathom. James, trying to save his friend, watched as the life drained from his eyes. An overwhelming sense of anger and sorrow came over the lad, and it was at that moment that an ability deep within his genetic code was unlocked. A small spark floated through the air behind him, into the abandoned apartments that Slits had been using as his base of operations. James of course was entirely unaware of this, and merely sat there, crying like a child, his friend's lifeless body in his arms. The lone spark grew into a small cinder, and the cinder grew into a burning ember, and the ember burst into a raging inferno, engulfing the entire building. Eventually, the police, and later the Fire Department, made it to the scene. James was escorted home by a kind-hearted officer, who tried his hardest to make the boy smile. The next day, Jim heard about the apartment that burned behind him, and discovered that two young girls, no older than 10, had perished in it. In his grief, Jim had discovered his ability while hiding in his room, and thus came to the conclusion that he was the cause of their deaths. Shattered by this news, the boy locked himself in his room for days on end, only leaving for the bare essentials to living. For three years, he lived in Detroit with his mother, until finally she came across a job opportunity in Texas. Deborah, fearing that living in Detroit would only serve to remind James of the bad memories he now had, packed up her things and took the two of them to Odessa, Texas. Miscellaneous (Optional) This section is not necessary. You can rename it to suit the purpose, but this essentially a bonus section where you can fill in any additional information that you wish to include. Theme songs, character media, that sort of thing. To use this template, simply copy and paste it into the Source tab of your character page and edit it from there. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Liberators